1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for processing and displaying messages. Still more particularly, the present invention provides an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing multi-threaded conversations in instant messaging systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging is an online chat medium, allowing users to communicate with each other and to collaborate in real-time over a network data processing system. Instant messaging is commonly used over the Internet. Instant messaging applications monitor and report the status of users that have established each other as online contacts. This information is typically presented to a user in a window. Instant messaging applications also are often used by users conducting business. By utilizing instant messaging, business users can view each other's availability and initiate a text conversation with colleagues or customers when a desired contact becomes available. Millions of users communicate using instant messaging systems every day. With instant messaging becoming an important part of both personal and business communications, functionality and usability enhancements are important to the continued success of this type of communication tool.
Presently available instant messaging applications, however, include flaws which should be corrected for these applications to continue to be popular as a communications mechanism. One flaw recognized by the present invention is synchronicity. Multiple topics may be discussed in an instant messaging session. Since it takes time for a user to enter or type a message, a user's reply to a first message may not be transmitted until after a second message is sent to the user. For example, if user A asks user B a question, user B will begin to respond to user A's question. User A might then ask another question, or make another statement before user B's response to the first question has been transmitted. When user B eventually sends a response, it may be unclear to user A which line of conversation user B was addressing in the response.
Additionally, the present invention recognizes that the current messaging programs are limited in organizing conversational threads in a topical manner. Currently, instant messing programs represent multiple conversations as one stream of conscious conversation. As a result, a user must attempt to understand what response is related to what thread of conversation. However, in some situations, it may not be possible to do so.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing multi-threaded conversations in an instant messaging system.